


It Doesn't Matter

by EggmansGayLover (MarkingArt)



Series: Have a Fungus! [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, artist Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkingArt/pseuds/EggmansGayLover
Summary: If the doctor had been able to get back on his own, he would've done it by now.  It's time for Stone to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Have a Fungus! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	It Doesn't Matter

“No such man has ever existed, to our knowledge.”

Stone kept it together. He took control of the situation, relocating the mobile lab to a secret place where the government couldn’t find it. He knew exactly what was going on, he had seen it so many times before. Something happens to some important but unknown person, and the government has no explanation for it so they pretended it never happened. He’d never been the one at loss before.

He took only what he needed from the lab. Secret blueprints of the doctor’s. A small prototype badnik. His coat. Only the necessities. Then he parked it at a secret testing site of his. It was only then, as he closed his apartment door after the long flight home, that he allowed himself to break down.

They had broken into his apartment. They left no traces behind except a missing photograph featuring him and Robotnik. They didn’t take his sketchbooks and portfolios full of drawings of him. Nobody knew about them, and even if they did, he may have very well been a figment of his imagination. Just another character of his.

He took off his suit and lay the long coat on his immaculately made bed, curling up on top of it in his underwear. His favorite portfolio was on his lap as he flipped through it. It was full of drawings, from half-sketched to fully rendered, of Robotnik in moments of peace. Sleeping, drinking lattes, celebrating after a successful mission. There should’ve been a new addition to it after that last one. But instead there was a gaping, empty space. He bit back a sob.

They were about to move in together. His own apartment was mostly packed into boxes, ready to be moved to Robotnik’s spacious house. But now all that was left of it was a cold and empty house and a ‘for sale’ sign out front. He wouldn’t unpack his own things. The doctor would be back soon.

He unpacked his things after three months. If Robotnik was coming back on his own, he would have done it already. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

The research he had done proved to him a few facts. His disappearance was related to the blue alien, who was currently residing in Green Hills. He was not dead the last time he was seen. And finally, the alien had the technology that sent him away, and therefore must be able to get him back.

He had refused reassignment and been fired, so he now lived off of the mysterious checks he got in the mail once a month. Usually he would’ve been crawling out of his skin without daily action. But his research had taken up all of his free time. Hacking surveillance systems, digging up buried footage. It was more time consuming than Hollywood made it out to be. It had finally brought him to the doorstep of a nice house in Green Hills. 

He had taken to wearing the man’s own coat on a daily basis. This would make the family the alien lived with suspicious, as they would certainly recognize it. But that didn’t matter.

He allowed his grief to show on his face as he rang their doorbell. He did not show the bitterness, however. His research had brought him to the conclusion that the alien was nicknamed ‘Sonic’, and lived with the married Wachowski couple. He could’ve had that with Ivo. A beautiful family. But they took that away from him. His fingers toyed with the miniature badnik in his pocket. It was always with him so that it wouldn’t be taken away if he left it anywhere.

A woman answered the door with a thousand-watt smile.

“Can I help you?” Maddie Wachowski. Behind her approached the other one, who he recognized. Tom. He grabbed her shoulder hastily and shoved her behind him, glaring at Stone.

“Why are you here? You’re with-” Maddie looked back at her husband with questioning eyes. “With that  _ doctor. _ ” She widened her eyes. They obviously weren’t meant to mention him, but it was also clear that they didn’t play by the rules.

“They said you’d leave us alone. We sent him away.” He didn’t hide the wince that the words forced out of him.  _ Sent him away. _ What an elegant way to describe the actions that had brought about Stone’s downfall.

“I’m his boyfriend. Was- his boyfriend.” Their faces were eerily similar in the distrustful grimaces they sported. “Please just hear me out. I have to get him back.”

“What the- no! He tried to kill Sonic! He- oh shit.” Sonic  _ was _ in kahoots with them.

“I know, I know. He shouldn’t have done that. But I need him back. I- I loved him.” His begging seemed to only anger Tom, but Maddie’s eyes softened. She leaned up and whispered something in the other man’s ear. He furrowed his brows but nodded softly.

“Come in, let’s talk about this.” He fiddled with the badnik and hunched his shoulders as she guided him in. He was seated on a soft couch in their spacious living room, and Maddie took a seat in an armchair a safe distance away from him. Tom left to the back of the house with no more than a suspicious glance in his direction.

“Now, explain.”

“Well… I did work with him. But we started dating a few months before this all happened. I know what he did was horrible, but you have no idea how much I need him. I can’t live without him- I’m barely living now!” His voice pitched higher and he buried his face in his hands just to feel the tears soak into them.

“You’re right. What he did  _ was _ horrible. You know Sonic’s just a child?” He struggled to hold back a sob. He had just been doing his job. Neither of them had asked for this. “I know you love him. But he tried to kill our son. How are we supposed to help you get him back? That would make us bad parents.” His face scrunched under his palms. She was right. He pulled his wet face away from his hands and looked her in the eye.

“I don’t expect you to want to help me. But even if you don’t help me, I’ll find another way to get him back. I can tell you care about Sonic- he’s your family, but… We were going to have our own family someday! But he’s gone. That was taken away from us. He was only doing his job, he would never have done what he did if he had known all the details. To him, the al- Sonic was just another mission he needed to complete for funding. How could he have known he was harmless? That he was just a kid?” He grasped the worn tails of Robotnik’s coat and rubbed them between his forefingers and thumbs.

Maddie sighed and looked at him with an unusual mix of skepticism and pity. Her tentative voice called out

“Tom, bring him out here.” Her husband emerged from the hallway he had retreated to with a small figure behind him. Stone almost jumped out of his skin.

It was the hedgehog.

He had only caught a brief glimpse of it- _ him _ through a truck window all those months ago. He was even more unnerving up close. Small, anthropomorphic,  _ blue. _ He bit back the nauseating fear growing in him at the unnatural sight. This was their child, and he would not be rude about it.

He looked at Stone with apprehension in his big eyes as he took a seat in the other armchair. Tom stood beside the chair, arms tense as they crossed over his chest. 

“What do you want? Eggman’s gone. I’m not bringing him back.” He cringed at the harsh tone. Eggman? He must’ve meant Ivo.

“His name is Robotnik. And please- I’ll do anything to get him back, I’ll make sure you never hear from him again.” 

“Why should I help you?” 

“Because-” Because why? Robotnik had tried to kill him. He tried to take all this away from them. Their happy family.

“You shouldn’t. But I want you to know how much he means to me. He’s my world. I don’t- I don’t really know how to convince you to help me. But I know you have a heart, I know you care about your family. How would you feel if you lost them?” The creature winced. He observed Stone’s puffy eyes and wet face. His fingers wearing away at the tails of a coat that wasn’t his. His face softened.

“I’ll help you get him back. If he ever bothers me or my family again, I’m sending  _ both _ of you away. You got it?” Stone’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that.

“But why? Why would you help me?” He hated to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it had to be too good to be true. 

“I lost my first guardian. She was like a mom to me-I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I still don’t trust either of you though, so once he’s back I want both of you out of my life for good.” He nodded, numb.

They had discussed what had actually happened, filling in the gaps that Stone’s research left. Sonic had access to teleportation devices, which had sent Robotnik to some sort of mushroom- filled planet. They would need to use one of these devices- rings- to get him back. It would be relatively simple.

They chose to open the portal in the same place as the one that took him away. It was late at night, and a festival downtown ensured that nobody else would see. 

Stone stood with the Wachowski family in the middle of the desolate street. He was shaking hard under the weight of Robotnik’s coat. It was unclear whether it was from nerves or the cold winter air. It didn’t matter either way. 

“Don’t you think I should be the one to throw the ring? I don’t think Ivo will be too happy to see you.”

“I can’t risk messing this up, I’ll throw the ring and then hide.” He nodded nervously at the alien. 

What was he going to be like? He would no doubt be furious with his agent and boyfriend. It had been three months without any sort of human contact. Would he be stable? Sick?....Dead? He shook the thoughts from his mind. Robotnik was resilient. 

Sonic tossed the ring with an unintelligible whisper and then sped away. The ring grew until it bathed the street in a golden light, and a yawning expanse of mushrooms was visible. It was light on that planet, not nighttime. 

“I set it so it would open as close to him as it could!” Sonic called from his hiding place, to which Stone hissed at him to shush. He could hear something from the portal. A raspy, growling voice shouting from a relative distance. 

“Doctor?” Something large and heavy flew past his head as he called out, and he jumped back. A rock with a face carved into it rolled to a stop on the asphalt behind him. A figure popped into view, clambering elegantly across the mushroom tops. Stone could’ve burst into tears when he got a closer look.

It was him. 

He was bald, his mustache grown to an impossible volume and wearing nothing but the tatters of his flight suit and his goggles. But it was him. 

Robotnik made it a few feet from the portal before he froze. He leaned forward, squinting at Stone. Disbelief clouded his features.

“Stone?” He nodded, choking on his own breath.

“It’s me!” Stone grinned at the incredulous face. Robotnik stepped through the portal slowly, hesitating. It closed silently behind him. Stone reached up and gingerly pulled his goggles away from his eyes. They were filled with tears.

He shrieked as he was pulled into a rough hug and spun around. He dissolved into teary giggles to match the gravelly laughter Robotnik emitted.

“You found me! You did it, Stone! I missed you- You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to tell you how much I love you.” He was released from the hug.

Their wet faces shone in the moonlight as they stared into each other's eyes. Neither dared say anything more. But it didn’t matter.

As Robotnik yanked Stone into a kiss, they both knew that nothing more needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't my best, it's out of my comfort zone. But I worked really hard on it, so I hope y'all enjoyed it! I always welcome feedback.


End file.
